


I am now searching for a good one.

by RedBloodTea



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodTea/pseuds/RedBloodTea
Summary: Dose anyone know any good fics with this ship that they would like to recommend?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	I am now searching for a good one.

Just put any recommendations in the comment section.


End file.
